


Hearts Are Racing

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Omg literally anything with Steve would make me so happy. What about him running on a treadmill and feeling like someone is watching him (spoiler alert: it’s the reader)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 12





	Hearts Are Racing

You hated waking up in the morning and training. 1) because you weren’t a morning person and 2) you hated training. But there was only one reason why you continued to do it and that was Steve Fucking Rogers. God, how is that even at ass o’clock in the morning he’s so handsome and chipper?! Seriously?! 

You felt someone nudge you and you snapped out of your gaze, “What?”

Bucky smirked, “Close your mouth, Y/N. You’re drooling a bit.”

You scoffed, “No, I’m not!” you then wiped your mouth to make sure you weren’t in fact drooling.

Bucky laughed, “Can you be anymore obvious?”

You shrugged, “Ask your pal over there?” A mischievous grin made its way to Bucky’s face. Your eyes widened, “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

Your outburst made Steve pause his round at the the punching bag. He arched a brow, “Everything okay?”

Bucky opened his mouth but you intervened, “Bucky was threatening to eat my box of Girl Scout Cookies!”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “You’re asking to get your head ripped off, Buck. She’s serious about those cookies.”

“Yeah, amongst some things…or someone.” Bucky mumbled loud enough for only you to hear. You gave him the finger and then made your way to the yoga mats across the room. 

You sat down and outstretched your legs in a v-formation. You leaned towards your right, extending your arms towards your right foot. When you glanced up, you saw that Steve had moved from the punching bag to the treadmill. It gave you a wonderful view of butt. 

You tried not to look too much, but how could you not? Not only was Steve’s butt was just there in all its glory, but his back an-HOLY FUCK HE’S TAKING HIS SHIRT OFF!

“Kill me now,” you mumbled to yourself. Steve was jogging on a treadmill, his butt and sweaty back on display, and what could make it even better was that there was a wall-length mirror in front of him. So double whammy for you: you got to see his behind AND his front! God Bless America!

You continued to stretch while gawking at Steve. Every time his eyes wavered towards your reflection, your eyes quickly averted down or to Bucky or Sam sparring in the ring. 

“Okay, Y/N. Stop staring now. Stop being a creep,” you said to yourself and that’s what you did. You then stood up and turned your back to Steve’s trying to pay no mind to him. You bent over to touch your toes and Steve just happened to look at your reflection as you were doing so. 

The site of your butt jutting out caught him off guard that he tripped over his foot and went flying off the treadmill. The loud thud causing you to shoot straight up and turn around. When you saw Steve on the ground, you rushed over to him.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!”

Steve was blushing hard, but he could probably blame the cardio for that, “Y-Yeah. Just tripped over myself is all.”

Bucky hopped down from the ring chuckling, “Still clumsy as ever, Stevie?”

“Shut up, Buck,” Steve grumbled.

You giggled, making Steve’s heart leap, “Easy you two. You sure you’re alright, Steve?”

“Y-”

“Maybe you should take him to the medbay, Y/N. Just in case.” Bucky said.

Sam agreed from the ring, “Yeah, Steve. You don’t look too good. You might’ve gotten a concussion from that fall,” he said with a smirk. 

You looked at Steve curiously, “Steve?”

Steve looked up at Bucky and Sam, whom were giving him the “GO GET HER!” look. He nodded, “Yeah, I think I should get checked out just in case.” 

You helped Steve stand up and you both exited the training room.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam and Bucky haven’t heard or seen the both of you. They went to check out the medbay and neither of you were there. When they entered Steve’s room, they found you and Steve locking lips on the edge of his bed. 

They were chased out of the room via you cursing and Steve throwing pillows at them.


End file.
